Damaged
by Lirica
Summary: A life changing revelation that changes everything


Yeah this story may be ooc, but I hope y'all enjoy it! Also there's no beta, also I'm still new at writing fanfictions so yeah.

* * *

She stroked her fingers along the tear stained photo, her somber expression looking into the photo's blissful ambience. Her digit quavering as she caressed the image, stopping as her eyes landed on the face she couldn't bare to see. A tight pain in her chest rose up through her body. Turning to lie on her back she threw the photo across the room, she choked back tears 'Why' she thought. "Why, why, why" she kept on repeating. The word playing on a loop within the confines of her head.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, she pulled the soft featherdown blanket over her head. "Leave me alone" she mumbled. "Now Now cherrie you know we cannot do that" a voice called out as the door swung open. She pulled the blanket up even more, a futile attempt to not glance at her comrades. "Ro" another voice growled "You can't be holed up here forever". The muted blue featherdown was quickly pulled of her naked form, shifting to a more comfortable position she took in the expressions of her intruders. Remy had a smug look, Kurt however had a look of shock before turning away from her figure and Logan simply had a smirk, clearly enjoying the view. "I wish to be alone" she glared, reaching over her bed to pick up an oversized button up from the floor.

"No can do" Remy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her mocha colored knuckles, "We're going out". Her sapphire colored orbs met his crimson on black ones. "Come on Cherie, just to keep your mind of him". She looked away "Give me ten minutes" she sighed waving them away with her hand.

Remy popped a tobacco filled roll in his mouth, using his kinetic energy he lit the cigarette. He then moved his fingers over to Logan, lighting up his cigar. Kurt watched his friends ``I'll go check on liebchen '' he mumbled before bamfing. Appearing in Ororo's room, he looked around, his eyes stopping upon her bathroom. Stepping over to the door he knocked "Ororo?" he called out, the door opened as an teary eyed Ororo peeked out. "It's just me", the door flung open a soft 'roof' was heard as the windrider hugged up, burying her face in his chest. His hands stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her "Come on liebchen, their waiting ''. She looked up, mascara streaking her face, she left his form already missing his warmth.

She sat down at her dresser cleaning herself up. Kurt lowered himself onto Ororo's bed watching her touch up. Fidgeting he got up once more, positing himself behind Ororo's form he started pulling her hair back into a ponytail. A soft 'thanks' was heard, he stepped back as she rose from her perch turning she gave him a sorrowful smile. "Well?" she asked.

Kurt's eyes brushed over her body, from her crowning glory to her long mocha colored legs she looked stunning. The bodycon white dress stuck to her curves perfectly ending at mid thigh, the color in contrast to her skin was a deadly combination, and the deep v-neck of the dress left little to the imagination. To finnish her look of silvery stiletto shoes. "Schön" he replied offering his arm. To which she gladly took.

As they reached the others she took in her fellow x-men. Kurt wearing a white button up with a few loose buttons, paired with black dress pants and shoes, Remy wore his usual duster, his auburn hair slicked back, a pair of black skinny jeans, white tee and of course Doc Martens. Logan however was wearing his usual plaid polo, blue jeans and worn brown boots.

"Is it just us four?" she questioned, Logan looked at her "So we can keep track of each other easily" he replied.

They soon found themselves in a nightclub full of gyrating bodies, the music loud and pumping edm song after edm song. The four of them had a booth to themselves, thanks to Ororo's keen eye. Remy was already out on the dance floor with a few girls grinding up on him, hoping to take a piece of the handsome male. Logan however was off to buy a few rounds of drinks, in a hopeful attempt to try and get drunk. Kurt smiled watching his friends, laughing at a girl trying to pull Remy away from the dance floor. Ororo however felt out of her element usually she enjoys clubs and dancing, but a feeling deep inside told her to get out of there. "Excuse me, I don't feel too good" she whispered in Kurt's ear before pushing herself up. Kurt nodded and went back to watching the crowd on the dance floor.

Ororo munovered around people towards the exit, "Baby where are you going?" a man yelled out at her. Ignoring the call she continued walking, finally reaching her destination. Upon exiting she walked down the few steps that landed her on the footpath, the bouncer lifting the fabric barrier so she could leave. The long line of people waiting to get in stared at her in awe, the males wolf whistling at her beauty. Ororo couldn't care less about their calls, that feeling still gnawing at her. As she walked forward she bumped into someone, she looked up her vision now hazy. She could make out a head of silvery white hair then darkness enveloped her.

The person turned just in time to see her fall, his arms reached out to grab her. "Hey are you o…" he trailed off realising who the woman was. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was, he had seen her, fought her, talked to her. "Ororo Munroe" he mumbled. The bouncer looked at the man "Sorry about that sir, she's drunk I'll find someone to look after her '' he apologised. The man looked at the bouncer "No need, Ororo here only came out to meet me" he looked back down at her unconscious body. "I'll take her back home" he smiled. The bouncer's eyes narrowed "I saw her come in with three others, maybe she shouldn't go with you without them knowing".

The man lifted her up into a bridal carry, "Just let them know that she's gone home, in fact tell the one in the duster he's probably on the dance floor". The bouncer looked at one of his workers "Go do it". The man smiled, "Time to get you home" he started walking away. The bouncer sighed and went back to his job.

The worker looked around, looking for the man in the duster. She started fidgeting, she was there when they entered and she knew what the man looked like. It was honestly hard to forget a man like that, with his chiseled jaw, his rippling muscles his shirt outlined and those eyes, those god forsaken eyes. She soon found him, making her way over she tried to gain his attention "Excuse me, uhm excuse me" she called out. Her calls were ignored by him and the others around him. Not willing to give up she pushed herself up to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled. Remy looked at the person who pulled his arm, the girl wore blue tinted glasses, her pale skin was different in contrast to her jet black hair. "Yes Cherie?". "Y..your friend with the white hair has gone home, she passed out and one of her friends took her home" she relayed the message she was sent to give.

Remy looked over to the table they sat at, Logan and Kurt were sitting there ,the former slugging back shots after shots. "Thanks," he told the girl. He made his way to the booth " 'Roro went home, with someone, a friend apparently". Logan looked at Remy then looked at Kurt, Kurt shrugged "She said she vas feeling unwell". The men concluded that someone from the mansion picked her up, but deep down each of them worried for the well being of the wind rider.


End file.
